Man Up, Cupcake
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Edna's had it with her family and speaks her mind. No one harmed in this story, not Babe or Cupcake.


A response to challenge from AvBabe

 **Edna's POV**

I'm sitting at the dinner table listening to my daughter, Helen, harangue my youngest granddaughter yet again for her choices in life and for not giving her any grandchildren yet. I don't understand it myself, things have changed since I was a young girl and unfortunately Helen has been dealing with the expectations of the Burg. Because we're not Italian, Helen had to make up for that; to please the Burg and the Plum family. Now Frank, he never cared about what people thought. If he had cared, he never would've married Helen.

You see Frank met Helen while he was in the Army. He was stationed up at Fort Drum as part of the 10th Mountain Division. Harry was serving the end of his career there as a Colonel. Frank was a nice boy and he was happy to be close but not too close to his family here in Trenton. They dated for six months before he popped the question.

Once he got out of the Army he wanted to move back to Trenton. He was able to secure a job with the US Postal Service; his military time would count toward his federal retirement. Valarie was two years old and Helen was pregnant with Stephanie. It made good sense because Frank was up to be sent overseas for year to Korea. Helen and the children wouldn't be able to go with him and he didn't like the idea of being away when Helen gave birth. Harry had put in his 30 and decided to retire. He was only 48. We got married out of high school and Harry joined the Army, he didn't want to get drafted into the Marines or Navy. He was still young so he planned to find a job once we got to Trenton, adding to that his military pension and we'd do okay. I had never worked, being an officer's wife I was required to perform charity work, give teas and luncheons. In a lot of ways the Army is like the Burg, rich in tradition.

Harry got a job in management at the button factory. He worked there another 20 years and retired. He left me fairly well off with his Army pension, factory pension and I get widows benefits from Social Security. All in all I live on $4000 a month, that's more than some families live on. Frank and Helen won't take anything for living expenses from me, they know how much I get but Frank is traditional. He grew up knowing you take care of your elders because they took care of you. Frank has a nice pension from the post office and he gets Social Security. Helen never worked so she'll receive something when she's old enough to collect herself under Frank's record. Frank is now driving a cab part time and volunteering at the American Legion.

When Helen and Frank moved here she had been gossiped about and so were the children. She's worked hard to make the Burg accept her. Her cooking and baking is considered among the best in the Burg. The front of the house is impeccable in the landscaping. Frank had their half of the row house sided and pressure washes it every year. It's blue with white trim. The flowers are red, white, blue and yellow. The yard is mowed weekly with lush, green grass. The front porch has a white rattan love seat and chair, with blue and white cushions; we sit on each evening and a flag out front. Helen's house is spotless as are her windows. Heaven forbid anyone come over and see a dust bunny.

I was a respected member of the Burg through my association with the Plum family. Harry was in management at the button factory so those looking for promotion courted our favor, it was pathetic. Harry believed that hard work got you places not brown nosing but they still tried. I continued with volunteer work at the church and homeless shelter. I enjoyed my work at the homeless shelter the most because I worked with a lot of veterans. It was sad that these men who served our country lived on the streets. We provided meals and shelter to them. I helped some of them cut through the red tape at the VA to get care. I did what I was supposed to. Now I live to antagonize Helen with my stunts hoping to get the heat off Stephanie.

I watched Stephanie sink lower in her chair while Valarie looked smug. Albert just tried to not start a fire with the candles on the table. Frank kept shoveling food into his mouth. When did Helen remove his balls and lock them in her purse? Stephanie was becoming more introverted every time Helen read her the riot act. I don't know why she feels that Stephanie owes her grandchildren. "Where is it written that a female has to give birth to be considered a woman? Why is it so important she get married and why to Joe Morelli?"

Helen stopped short in her tirade, "It's the natural way of things, Mother. Joe Morelli is a good man with a steady job and a nice home. It's a good life. Valarie's happy with that life."

"Actually Mom, I'm not all that happy but I don't know anything else," Valarie stated. I watched Albert nod for her to continue, "I'm going back to school to become a Radiology Tech. I can do ultrasounds, MRI's and x-rays. It's high demand field. I already spoke to Mrs. Fulgari and she said she'd hire me when I complete the program at Mercer County Community College. I have 17 credits for my Associates Degree already and they're still good from when I attended before marrying Steve. I just need to take two biology classes and the radiography classes. I should be done in three semesters and I can do the clinical piece while working for Mrs. Fulgari, she said I can start now in a clerical position around school part time. It'll be hard but Albert's mother already said she'd help us and I can bring Lisa and Janie to the school's day care center for a small fee. I was able to get a scholarship and funding through the NJ State Vocational Assistance Fund."

Helen looked flabbergasted as she screeched, "What? A good Burg woman doesn't work."

Val signed, "Mom, who can afford to raise four kids on one income nowadays? Albert is closing his practice to work for a bigger firm in their research division, it'll be more money and better, cheaper benefits but we still won't be able to live on that for too long. Angie and MA both have dance and piano lessons. I'd like to get Lisa started in dance next year, that's another $50 per month on top of the $125 we're already paying each month just for dance. I don't know what you think things cost today. I spend $300 a month on gas just for the mini-van on top of the payments of $375 and it was used when we bought it."

I watched Stephanie smile at her sister, "That's great for you guys. I'm glad you're doing this Albert; I think you may be happier working for someone else. And Val, I'm glad you're going back to school. I think this will be a great career for you. I know it pays well and you'll be around adults as opposed to just toddlers."

I decided it was time to speak up. "Good for you Valerie and Albert. Don't get caught in the Burg drama. I know several young Burg women are taking part time jobs to help out the family finances. Things are tough all over and I heard the button factory was going to be laying off people. What'll those one income families do?"

I watched Frank continue to shovel in his food and Helen was guzzling her wine at this point. Her success, Valarie, was shunning Burg tradition. I could see the 'Why me?' expression on her face before she started.

"Why me? Why does my daughter give up the Burg traditions to work touching people? It isn't right, what if you have a man come in? What will people say? It's bad enough they talk about Stephanie. Now they'll talk about you too," Helen yelled.

Valerie paled, she yelled back, "Who cares what people think or say. Gina Marconi is a nurse and has to touch men. No one talks about her. I really think you've gone around the bend Mom."

I was done, Frank sat there saying nothing and Stephanie wasn't defending herself to Helen anymore. I slammed my fist on the table, rattling the wine glasses. "Enough," I yelled, then more calmly and quietly said looking directly at Frank, "Man up and grow some balls, Cupcake."

Frank lifted his head and asked, "You talkin' to me?"

I said, "Yes and to Stephanie. You're both cupcakes. Sweet, fluffy and innocent. You both let everyone treat you like crap. Frank when was the last time you defended your children? You let Helen run the show and shovel in your food. And you Stephanie, you let Helen railroad you into doing her bidding. You never would've married Richard or planned a BBQ wedding to Morelli if you grew a set and stood up for yourself. Try it; Helen might respect you for it."

With that, I got up from the table while my family was gaping like fish, grabbed my pocketbook and walked out the front door. I had made plans to go to a viewing with Abner Grizlek. He was a hottie and only 79. I mean any man who can still get it up without a blue pill is someone I need to spend some time with if ya know what I mean.


End file.
